Complications of Love
by SGZM
Summary: Love is always complicated. But what happens when the person you're in love with is your bandmate? Your best friend? Read to discover the conflicts two people go through when they truly care about one another.
1. How It Started

Neither of you truly know how it happened.

It might have been the small smiles or winks shared across the class room. Or perhaps the late night calls that lasted till midnight. It could've been the unexpected visits and sleepovers that always led to her falling asleep on your shoulder. Maybe it was just the familiarity between you two, the undeniable desire that made you want and need her all at the same time.

Of course at the time you never realized exactly what _way_ you wanted and needed her. But you remember exactly when and where you first noticed the rush in your chest. And you can easily recall the horrible temptation to cross that boundary between friends.

* * *

"Hey Stell, come help me with this!"

It was Lemonade Mouth's first Christmas as a band. It was the first Christmas that truly mattered to you, because this time, you had everything you could ever ask for. Amazing friends, a supporting family, and a successful band. But, as popular as you had become, you wanted this winter break to be _special_. There were no gigs, no performances, no signings. Just the warmth of having everything perfect and secure.

You were in the kitchen, making everyone a cup of hot chocolate. It was cozy and comfortable at Olivia's house, a place that had come to mean a lot to you since that day in the backyard. The day where you had truly opened up to them, and in return, they opened up to you too. It was the day you really did feel at home, and it has come to be the way you feel anywhere around the band.

"Stella! Hurry up!" When you look back on it, her impatience was rather cute.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" You walked into the living room, and you couldn't describe how you felt.

Wen and Olivia were hanging lights around the border of the room and ceiling, using a chair to tie the wire around hooks spread everywhere. Timmy and Andrew were sitting on the floor beside them, untangling the ends of the wire, preparing to plug them into the wall. Charlie and his older brother Tommy were up to their usual bickering as brothers, but they still found a way to start setting up decorations on the walls and desks, placing small glass figurines of Santa Clause and his elves on a book shelf. Over in the corner, Gram was knitting in her rocking chair, humming a tune while Georgie, Wen's little sister, rocked in a chair beside her, trying to knit as well. It was a scene that made you feel happy, because everything was the way it was supposed to be.

"Stella!"

As you set the tray of hot chocolates down with a giggle, you finally turn to face her.

She's standing on a small stool beside the Christmas tree, holding a glass star in her hand, looking at you with an exasperated expression. You smile at her. "C'mon Stell, seriously!" She whines. "Help me put the star on top of the tree."

The great green tree behind her almost touched the ceiling, standing about eight feet tall. It was filled with homemade ornaments, each and every one representing something to the band. Most were pictures of everyone. As babies, as kids, as teens, but mostly as Lemonade Mouth. The lights were hung along the bristles of the tree, yet since the power was connected to the other lights present on the ceiling, they had yet to be turned on.

You shake your head with a laugh as you make your way to the back wall. "Honestly Mo, the world isn't going to end if the star isn't put on the tree right_ this _second." You stand beside her, although with the help of the stool she's a good foot and a half taller than you now.

She nudges you playfully with her foot, a smirk spread across her face. "Just make sure I don't fall, Party Pooper."

With a chuckle, you loosely wrap your arms around her legs, ready to steady her if you need to. As she leans forward, slightly standing on her tippy-toes, you pick up the sound of Wen and Olivia arguing over how to turn on the lights they've hung with your brothers.

"I've…almost…got it…" You glance up at Mo. She's leaning pretty far forward, the star slowly slipping onto the tip of the tree, as she uses her fingertips for one last nudge. "Got it!" She exclaims, bringing her feet back down.

"Mo!"

Your warning is late by a second as the stool wobbles backwards, Mo loosing balance with a startled yelp, and sending both of you crashing to the floor. You somehow end up catching her.

Her hands are on either side of your head, holding herself up slightly, as your arms are snaked securely around her lower back, pulling her onto you.

No one took notice of the fall, because in the same instant you both landed, the lights on the tree and hung all around you, flickered to life. Absent mindedly you hear the gasps of amazement and praise towards Olivia, Wen, and your younger brothers, everyone focused on what they've accomplished.

Yet all you see is Mo, gazing down at you with bright brown eyes.

You notice how the lights, looking like twinkling stars, reflect off her smooth brown hair, falling around her face at perfect angles. You notice the feeling of her lower half against yours, how she fits perfectly into you, like the missing piece to a puzzle. You notice her legs tangled between yours, her knee slightly pressing against your thigh. You notice all these things you've never paid attention to before, and you see her eyes searching yours the same way.

Your eyes leave hers for a second, the lights too distracting, as you glance at them. She seems to finally notice the lights around her, as she too looks up, a large smile forming on her lips.

Its that smile that starts the rush you feel in your chest, your heart suddenly racing, and your throat running dry. Her eyes filled with absolute wonder at the simple beauty of these lights, making that smile grace her features.

"Mo…" Her eyes meet yours once again. You trail off not really knowing what to say. Not really understanding how or what it is you're feeling. Your mouth opens and closes again, desperately trying to search for words, yet finding none at all.

Your eyes fall to her lips.

Your heart is pounding in your chest, the emotions overwhelming you, not comprehending at all what it is. But there is a certainty of what you know you want: You want to kiss her.

It takes every ounce of self-control to resist the temptation crawling through your body. The overpowering urge to lean up and capture her lips is building by the second, and you know if neither of you does something soon, you won't be able to contain it.

Through all of this, you finally find your voice. "Are you okay?" It was a simple question, yet your voice sounded alien. Your voice shook with uncertainty, making you seem vulnerable and insecure. It was a voice you used only by choice on certain occasions, yet without even trying, Mo somehow _made _you use it.

You've never felt this way around Mo before, and knowing she could strip that voice from you, made you feel nervous.

Your question appeared to snap both of you out of whatever state you were in. "Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Her words came out jumbled and stuttered in a way you've only ever witnessed when her boyfriend Scott was around.

She stood up quickly, offering a hand to you. You take it gratefully as she helps you up, thanking you for saving her. You noticed that her hands were very soft and warm as you offer her a smile.

She smiles back at you shyly, something you can't help but see as adorable now.

The rest of the band takes notice of you guys, sipping on the hot chocolate you brought minutes before and talking about how beautiful the tree looks with the lights.

Yet as you and Mo each grab a cup of hot chocolate and give cheers with the band, all you can think about is how beautiful _Mo_ looked with the lights.


	2. New Feelings

Ever since that winter day, you never looked at Mo the same.

Of course she was your best friend, you didn't act any different, but that was never the problem. If that were the case, everything that took place afterwards may have never happened. It wasn't that you acted differently. What was wrong was that you _felt _differently.

You still treated her the same, the way anyone would act around their best friend. Pulling pranks, dancing like goofs, randomly busting into song, hugging, sleepovers, sharing foods and drinks, buying gifts for each other for no reason, nothing changed.

And yet, you felt different.

All the normal things she would do, suddenly seemed foreign. It was as though the whole time your vision was blurry and fogged, and you're just now seeing things clearly. You started noticing things about her that were completely irrelevant and unimportant, yet they fascinated you.

You noticed the crinkles by her eyes when she smiles or laughs. You noticed the way she taps her pencil anxiously when doing school work she doesn't get. You noticed the way her hips sway in her walk, even if it's just a little. You noticed how when she's nervous, she plays with her fingers and looks down. You noticed _everything_.

If only you _had _acted differently. Things wouldn't have become so complicated and confusing.

But you were Stella Yamada. You never were one to take the easy way.

* * *

"Hey, Mo! You wanna hang out later?"

It was around May, a normal Friday afternoon. School had just ended, and the band had gone their separate ways. Wen and Olivia had plans to go out to dinner, Charlie was heading out of town with his family, and so it was just you and Mo. A concept you had no problem with.

The two of you were walking home, considering you lived across the street from one another, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Mo glanced over unsure. "I don't know Stell, Scott said he wanted to come over later…" She trailed off, letting the idea sink into your head.

"Later as in…tonight?" You ask, dreading the answer, praying it wasn't what you thought it was. She nodded, suddenly taking interest in the pavement as she looked down. It got quiet.

Mo had been dating Scott for the past five months, ever since Rizing Star. You never liked him much. Sure he was a helpful hand when you needed an extra guitarist, but you never _trusted_ him.

Ever since the day he broke Mo's heart, you couldn't forgive him, nor did you want to. In your eyes he was still a jerk. Still the insensitive douche who cheated on your best friend all those months ago. And the thought of her giving herself to him, made you mad. You wouldn't have admitted it then, but it made you _jealous_.

"Are you serious Mo?"

That wasn't the word choice you had in mind, but you've never really thought things through, you just did it them. It came out harsh and insulting, as if saying 'Are you _that_ stupid?' She stopped walking and turned to you, her eyes meeting yours.

"Is there a problem with him coming over later?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly, challenging you. In that instant, you knew she was dead serious. She was planning to give Scott exactly what he wanted, and it was NOT okay with you whatsoever.

"Yes actually, there is." You dropped your backpack, forgotten on the sidewalk. "It's not like you could get pregnant or catch a damn STD from that man-whore!" You had no idea where this anger and sarcasm was coming from, all you knew was that you were never going to let Scott touch Mo like that anytime soon.

Mo looked taken aback, standing there in shock. But the moment her nostrils flared, you knew what was coming. You saw her about to snap as she too dropped her bag, stepping closer to you. "Scott is not a man-whore, he's my boyfriend! I can do what I want, when I want with him!" Her finger was pointing at you as if she were scolding a child.

"Oh right, he's your _boyfriend_!" You exclaim, throwing your arms in the air. "That must instantly make him perfect! Or have you forgotten that he already cheated on you once? Who says he won't do that again the second he has his fun with you?!" You shout back, secretly wishing she'll come to her senses.

Mo was seething, her fists clenching as she stared at you with hard eyes. "Scott, wouldn't do that! He loves me!"

You found yourself laughing. "We're only seventeen Mo! You don't even know what love is, let alone that prick!"

She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, so _you_ know what love is then?"

You opened your mouth for a comeback, yet no words came out.

Mo was watching you, waiting for an answer. Her eyebrows rose expectantly, your eyes connecting. And suddenly, you found your heart beat faster.

With your unexpected silence, Mo seemed to calm down slightly, her expression turning to one of confusion. You didn't realize how close you two were standing, the fight bringing you a mere foot away.

As her eyes bore into yours, you felt yourself relaxing, all anger and thoughts of Scott gone. The rush in your chest was spreading everywhere, making your knees grow weak, and your head feel fuzzy. This feeling happened only one other time, that day over Christmas break, when Mo fell on you.

What if that's what this feeling was? What if you were in love with Mo? But that's impossible right…? Or is it…?

"Mo, I-"

A car horn sounded from the road, showing a smiling Scott in the drivers seat of his convertible. Mo turned, waving slightly as he motioned her to get in the car with him. She looked back at you, her mouth open, wanting to say something. But it was too late, the heart sinking feeling in your stomach made you feel bitter. You knew she was going to go with him.

"Just forget it Mo…have fun with Scott."

It came out as a whisper, and you cursed yourself for the obvious pain evident in your voice. Not waiting for a response, you picked up your bag and began walking down the sidewalk, leaving Mo to wonder what on earth just happened.

* * *

It was around nine when you heard a knock on your window.

Since you got home, all you've done is lay on your bed thinking and occasionally drifting off to sleep. Your parents were still at work and your brothers disappeared to a friends house. You had been alone all day, just contemplating everything. You were tired of thinking.

You knew who was at the window before you even looked.

As you opened the window, Mo gave you a small smile. You ignored her, walking back to your bed and collapsing onto it, leaving her to climb through the window herself. She shut it with a thud, standing beside the bed.

Your face buried in the sheets, you refused to look at her. All you could think about was how only hours ago Scott was probably rubbing, kissing, feeling, _touching_, her. All the things you've wanted to try. Tears pulled at your eyes, but there was no way you would let them fall while Mo was there.

"Stell?" She called softly.

It took everything not to whimper, the gentle tone of her voice making your eyes water.

"Stella…please look at me." she pleaded.

You turned your head, unable to ignore her, and your eyes met hers. She was kneeling by the bed; her arms crossed on the mattress, her chin resting on top. She was just studying you, her face inches away. You swallowed thickly, the moisture drained from your mouth.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered, her eyes squeezing shut, trying to keep her own tears from spilling.

"What?" You ask bewildered, sitting up quickly. She sighs, standing up slowly, only to sit beside you on the bed. She stares down at her fingers, playing with them. She was nervous.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you. You were just looking out for me, and I threw it back in your face." She explains quietly, still avoiding your gaze. "God, I'm so stupid…" She lets out a fake laugh as she wipes away the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey." You place your hand over hers. "You are not stupid. You're smart, funny, talented, and gorgeous." you tell her gently reaching out to caress her cheek, slowly removing any tears left with your thumb. She sniffles once or twice.

"I-I dumped him."

You freeze, your hand dropping from her face. A few seconds pass by as you just stare at her, completely shocked. "Wha…? Why?"

She takes a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "Because you were right. All he wanted was…was to…" Her voice broke, and you understand exactly what happened. Scott just wanted her for fun, that was it. He wanted her to do something she wasn't ready for. He used her and broke her heart again.

You scoot back on the bed, pulling her into your lap as you hold her tightly, rocking her back and forth. She buries her face in the crook of your neck, her arms snaking around your waist for comfort as she cries. Her sobs are heart-wrenching and you choke back your own.

A few minutes pass. You just comforting her, holding her, and resting your chin on her head. She sighs deeply, finally calmed down.

"There's…there's something else that made me break up with him." Confusion wells up inside you as she repositions herself in your lap.

She gets off you for a second before placing a knee on either side of your hips, and settling there. She sets her arms on your shoulders, her hands meeting at the back of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. Very slowly you realize she's straddling you.

You're not sure what to do or think. Your heart is beating so hard and fast in your chest, you're certain she can hear it. There's a heat rising in your body, absolutely _loving_ the contact between your bodies.

"Mo…"

Your throat tightens up, the words unable to come out, as she rests her forehead against yours. Her eyes search yours and you can't help it when your own eyes fall down to her lips. You know she noticed by what she whispers next.

"Kiss me."

Without hesitation you lean up, pressing your lips against hers like you've dreamed of the past few months. At first the kiss was cautious and curious, like trying a new food for the first time. Neither of you really knew what to do or think. But the second you realized how _incredible_ this new food tasted, you wanted the whole plate.

Slowly her lips start moving against yours, your hands clutching at her waist, as she pulls you closer. You have no idea how or why this is happening, all you know is you have no intention to stop just yet.

Her lips tasted of the salty tears she spilled moments before. Her fingertips were tickling the back of your neck, driving you _crazy_. And as you continued kissing her, caught in the moment, not caring about the past and putting the future on hold, she started bucking her hips against yours.

You tear your lips away from hers, kissing her jaw and trailing down to her neck. She tilts her head back, a low moan escaping from her throat.

"Stella?"

You mumble in acknowledgement, continuing your assault on her neck, gently nibbling everywhere.

"Stella." This time she pushes down on your shoulders, your back hitting the mattress as she crawls on top of you. She looks down at you, both of you breathing heavily. Her hands are still gripping your shoulders, pinning you in place as you just stare at her.

Then it hits you.

You kissed Mo. Your _best friend_.

Your eyes widen in fear, terrified that you just ruined everything. Terrified of the consequences for once in your life. Terrified that you just lost one of the most important people in your entire world.

"Oh God Mo, it's not…I-I didn't mean…"

"Hey…it's okay." She tells you with a small smile.

She gets off of you, standing up as she runs a hand through her hair, and immediately you miss the contact. She looks back at you, wanting to say so much but not knowing how to. She looks back down as you sit up on your elbows.

She starts pacing and you can tell her mind is going a mile a minute. That she's struggling with the situation much more than you are. So obviously, you go for it.

"Ever since Christmas I've looked at you differently." You let out quietly.

She freezes and meets your eyes with furrowed brows. Her silence urges you to continue. "That day at Olivia's with the tree…when you fell on me…" You trail off, searching for the right words as you sit up, twiddling your thumbs. You look at anything but her.

"When the lights came on and you were looking at me like that I…" Your eyes find hers once more. She's looking at you with such intensity, the same way she did then. "You were beautiful." You stand up walking over to her. "You _are _beautiful." The last part was barely a whisper, as she steps towards you, your faces inches away.

"Ever since Christmas I've felt differently." She admits looking away and sitting on the edge of the bed. It takes everything not to smile at those words because you know _exactly _what she means. You sit beside her, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I mean…I think I might've always felt this way, I just never realized until then." Your eyes scrunch at that, not understanding. "I've always admired you Stell. You're so passionate and fight for what you want, I've always loved that about you." She smiles at nothing as you continue to listen intently. "Maybe that was the first time I thought about you that way. I don't know…but I started noticing and thinking these things about you and now…" She stopped talking as she slowly looks over at you. "And now I like you."

In that moment, Mo never looked so vulnerable or gorgeous to you before.

You smile at her, your heart fluttering because you've never felt so happy before in your entire life. She _likes_ you! You tackle her into a hug, smiling with joy because now, Mo can be all yours.

Although tackling her in a hug probably wasn't the best idea. Because next thing you know, you're both on the floor.

"Ow! Stella, what's wrong with you?" She tries to sound angry, but you clearly hear her laughing. You push yourself up slightly. Just like all those months ago, you're in the same situation, except switched.

Your hands are on either side of her head, holding you up. Your waist is pressed against hers, but mostly because you want it to be. Your legs are intertwined once more, and you feel her knee against the side of your thigh again. At the moment, her hands are pressed against your stomach just by pure reflex when you fell. Her laughter makes you smile wider as you rest your forehead against hers.

"I really, _really_, like you a lot Mo."

At those words, Mo smiles up at you, and you feel that rush in your chest once again. For a second your mind goes back to Scott, and you're about to get off her and ask when she whispers. "Screw him." So when she slings her arms around your neck, pulling you down, your lips meeting, you don't resist.


	3. Enemies

For the first few weeks, everything between you and Mo is more than amazing.

The band is happy and successful, Scott was kicked out, and the band went crazy over your newfound relationship. Olivia and Wen saying 'I knew it!' or 'Finally!' and Charlie being clueless as always.

You weren't secretive about it in public, although you didn't announce it to the world either. People could see it. If they knew what to look for. Most who knew were happy for you. They accepted you.

All and all, everything was _perfect_.

Yet, you were the iconic figure of Lemonade Mouth. The leader, the rebel, the loud-mouthed guitarist. It's destined that you'll always have enemies. Even when you least expect it.

* * *

It was the middle of Summer, and today was your and Mo's three month anniversary.

Three months isn't normally that big of deal. But this was Mo you were talking about. She's _different_. And you wanted today to be special and romantic. So naturally, first you shooed away the whole band. No one was going to ruin or interrupt anything.

It was probably around 7 when you walked into town to get her present.

A few weeks ago, you and Mo had been doing errands around Mesa. Walking around, looking for random items, holding hands and talking, just enjoying each others company, when you walked by a jewelry store and she saw it.

A shining, sliver heart locket necklace.

You could see how badly she wanted it, and you knew that was the perfect present for tonight. You _had_ to get it. Ever since, you've been saving your allowance, as well as donations from gigs, to buy this necklace for her.

By the time you got to the store, bought the necklace, put the tiny picture you brought with you into it, and left, it was already 8. It was dark and about a fifteen minute walk to Mo's house. You glance at the necklace, shimmering in the moonlight, before slipping it into your pocket.

You were literally a block away when you felt someone grab your arm and yank you into an nearby alleyway, pinning you harshly against the wall of the building.

"Don't you think it's past your bed-time Stella?"

You look up into the harsh eyes of Mo's ex-boyfriend, Scott Pickett. He's holding onto your arms tightly, trapping you against the wall, and he's sneering at you. "What do you want Pickett?" You feel your fists clenching at just the sight of him after what he tried to do to Mo.

He laughed and that's when you smelled the alcohol in his breath. He was drunk.

"You might think that your little whore of a girlfriend is worth it, but trust me when I say she's not." He declares as his hands squeeze you tighter. "I should take it all out on her after what she did to me. But I think it'll be easier for all of us if I just take it out now. On _you_."

Immediately your heart starts pounding, realizing the situation you've been put into. You aren't sure what to do. Call for help? Try to fight him? Let him do what he wants? You gulp thickly, knowing that he'll go after Mo otherwise. You look at him calmly.

"Do it then."

Without warning, his fist slams into your stomach as you drop to your knees, struggling for air. His arm shoots out, grabbing you by your shirt as he lifts you up. His fist connects with your face next, and instantly you taste the blood on your lip. He continues punching, kicking, throwing you all around the ally until you think you can't take it anymore, when he stops.

Everything is throbbing. You feel the bruises on your stomach from the kicks. The scrapes and cuts on your arms from the throws. And the taste of blood in your mouth from the punches.

He looks at you one last time and you see tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." he runs away without another word, leaving you there writhing and groaning on the ground. The pain is almost overwhelming, but then you remember the necklace in your pocket. You think of Mo.

And you feel relieved.

You know he was capable of so much more than what he did. You know he could've raped or even killed you if he wanted. And you know that this abuse was his way of accepting you and Mo together. He was over it. And he was letting you and Mo be _happy_ together.

Slowly, you find the strength to stand up, spitting out some of the blood in your mouth. You lean against the wall for support as you mentally go over your injuries. You don't think either of your eyes are swollen, because he never struck there. Your cheeks are sore, and your mouth is burning. Your elbows are really banged up from catching yourself on the pavement with every toss of your body. Your legs seemed fine, except for a few scratches on your knees. But your ribs were aching and you found it extremely hard to breathe.

It took you almost twenty minutes just to walk that last block to Mo's house. It was now 9 and the sky was black. You tapped on her window, wincing and gasping from the waves of pain you were feeling. A second later, you see Mo's smiling face at the window as she opens it for you. You give her weak smile.

As you climb through the window, your foot catches on the sill, and you fall, landing on your back on the floor of her room. You groan in pain, gasping as your stomach starts aching.

"Oh my God! Stella! What happened?!"

Mo rushes to your side, now clearly seeing the damage Scott had caused half an hour ago. Her face is filled with complete horror and hurt, just seeing you like this. You can barely even breathe, let alone talk. But somehow you croak out, "Scott…"

Mo's eyes widen in disbelief and shock. But you know she knows it's true. And her expression changes to one of concern and worry. She stands up swiftly, pulling the rolling chair from her desk over to you. "C'mon."

She gently grasps your arm, bending over to pull it around her shoulders, as she takes her own arm and places it under your back, lifting you to your feet. Her arm settles around your waist as she helps you limp towards the chair, and she carefully lowers you into it. You sit down in relief, everything still throbbing and aching, but so glad to be in the hands of Mo now.

She disappears into the bathroom and returns a moment later with a first-aid kit. She sets it on the bed and opens it, searching for what she needs. "Take off your shirt." She tells you, without looking away from the kit.

Your heart skips a beat. "Wh-What?" You ask confused.

This time she looks at you, stopping what she's doing, as she walks in front of the chair, leaning down, and kissing you full on the mouth. You gasp in surprise, taken aback by the sudden contact on your sore lip, as she carefully slides onto your lap. Your pain melts away and your brain process starts to slow down as your lips are slowly moving against hers.

Her hands are gripping your shoulders lightly before you feel them slowly moving down your arms. Her touch is so soft, it doesn't even hurt when her hands run smoothly down your stomach, making your breath hitch in your throat. Her fingers toy the hem of your shirt and she pulls away, her lips meeting your neck. You can't stop the moan traveling up your throat, as her fingers continue to tickle your stomach, before griping the fabric lightly. "Take off your shirt." She whispers into your ear, making you shiver.

You comply, putting your arms up as she lifts your shirt over your head, before tossing it on the ground. Once again she presses her lips to yours softly, her hands sliding down your bare stomach, feeling extremely cold compared to the heat of your injured skin. Your heart is beating a mile a minute, and the second your hands go to her shirt, she suddenly pulls away, getting off you swiftly, and going back to the first-aid kit.

You sit there stunned for a second, wondering what the heck just happened. Your heart is pounding in your ears, and you feel your face flush. You watch Mo, who's a few feet away, examining the contents of the kit as your brain desperately tries to recover. Pretty soon you feel the pain in your body creeping back and you finally realize what she did.

"You…You tricked me." At that, Mo gives off a small laugh, shaking her head slightly as you pout at her. Finally, she picks up a cloth and two bottles and makes her way over to you again. One is a bottle of water. The other one, some random liquid you wouldn't care to know the name of.

She kneels down in front of you and that's when your anxiety kicks in.

You're sitting in front of your girlfriend. With no shirt on. Just a bra. How _wonderful_.

She pours some water on the cloth before looking up and meeting your nervous gaze. You've always had to play the part of the bad-ass guitar player who doesn't care about what people think. But with Mo, that's when you become self-conscious and worried about being judged. Because her opinion means _everything _to you.

"Stella, you have nothing to be afraid of." She says soothingly, examining you from head to toe. Taking in your toned stomach and bruised ribs. Glancing at your scathed arms. Looking at your bloody lip and slightly bruised jaw. And accepting you for everything, no matter what. "You're beautiful."

With that, you slightly nod and she leans forward, dabbing at your lip with the cloth. You close your eyes, the coolness of the water making you sigh. "He only did it as an act of moving on." You tell her, waiting to hear her reaction.

She says nothing, just continues to rub the cloth on every scratch you have. Occasionally you wince, but she keeps going, wanting you to get better. "If I hadn't let him do it to me, he would've come after you." you say quietly.

This time she stops working all together, and you slowly open your eyes to see her staring at you. The second your gazes meet, you can tell she knows that you did this to protect her. To stop Scott. To keep her safe.

She looks away and the next ten minutes are spent in quiet. She cleans all your scrapes and scratches, wrapping the really bad ones in gauze, and gives you an ice pack for your stomach. When she's finished, she lays down on her bed, sighing deeply, and closes her eyes.

You stand up, leaving the ice pack on the chair, and bending over to grab your shirt from the floor. You slip it on carefully, slowly walking over to the bed. You reach into your pocket, pulling out the necklace, and take a seat beside her laying figure.

"Mo?"

She turns her head, looking at you and glancing down at the item in your hand.

"Happy Anniversary." You smile at her, handing her the necklace as she stares at it in amazement.

"Wha-Stella I can't believe-How did you-?" She can't even formulate words as you laugh at her, scooting closer.

"I've been saving for it since the day you saw it when we went into town." You look over at her, a smirk plastered on your lips as she slowly opens the locket.

On the left side is a tiny picture of the band after the Madison Square Garden performence. All of us were so happy and blessed to be there. In the picture we still had the adrenaline high from going out on that huge stage. We were sweaty, panting, and completely in shock, but we were happy.

The little picture on the right was of you and Mo. Your head was on her shoulder and the two of you were grinning like idiots at the camera. It had been a trip to the beach at the begining of summer. You could see the sunset in the background and it looked beautiful.

When she sees what's inside, she covers her mouth in a gasp as she meets your eyes, hers filled with tears.

"It's so perfect I can't-"

Her words cut off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. You gently take the chain, moving behind her as you clip it around her neck. "A perfect necklace for my perfect girlfriend." You say quietly.

She turns around and hugs you tightly, but not in a way that it hurts you. "I love it." She tells you into your ear making you smile. A few seconds pass before she pulls away, holding up a finger. "Hold on."

She gets up off the bed, leaving you sitting there confused. She gets down on her hands and knees, reaching under her bed, and standing up with a small box in her hand. She crawls back over to you on the bed, handing you the box.

You take it slowly, unsure of what could possibly be inside. You glance at her curiously. "Well open it!" She urges giggling at you. You take the lid off the box and you gape, completely awestruck at what you see.

A Lemonade Mouth guitar pick.

"Mo I…" You trail off, a million thoughts and questions running through your mind. Did these things even _exist_? Apparently they did, and you smile hugely at her, taking the pick and fiddling it between your fingers.

"I had it custom made down at that guitar place you're obsessed with." She explains, smiling triumphantly.

You continue to examine and toy the pick, already loving how it feels in your fingers. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." You tell her, finally meeting her gaze. You want to hug the life out of her, but the way she's smiling at you, the way your heart is racing, hugging isn't enough. You place the pick back in the box quickly, and set it down on her dresser.

"Stella, what're you-"

Her words are cut short as you lean over, kissing her slowly and sweetly. A few seconds pass and she pulls away suddenly, avoiding eye contact with you, and playing with her fingers. She was nervous.

"What's wrong?" You ask, scared that you did something to upset her. She shakes her head, not saying anything as she continues to fiddle with her hands. "Mo?" You try to get her to look at you but still, she can't look you in the eyes. What did you do? Did you say something to offend her? Your eyes widen and you have an idea at why she's acting like this.

"You don't like the necklace do you? Oh man, I knew it was too much! Listen if you don't want it, it's okay, I can return it and get you something else like-"

"Whoa Stella!" She interrupts your nervous rambling, finally looking at you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "No, the necklace is beautiful! I love it!" She says reassuringly.

"Then what is it?" You question quietly, confused beyond belief.

She doesn't say anything again, but her hand moves from your shoulder as she gently touches your lip. The spot where Scott had landed one of his first blows. The spot where it split. She glances into your eyes once more, and you see them brimmed with tears.

"Why would you take that for me?" She whispers, her voice cracking.

You watch her, not saying a word. Mostly because you aren't exactly sure what to say. You have to say _something_ because the look in her eyes is completely heart-breaking.

She's gently touching your face before grabbing your arm and doing the same thing. Slowly, she's taking in every single bruise and cut, looking broken and sad. She takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself together.

"I took it because, I'd rather get hurt like this a million times then _ever_ see something bad happen to you." You say truthfully. That voice of vulnerability is back, once again caused just by Mo's presence.

Mo takes your other arm, continuing to let every last injury sink into her mind. You gulp before continuing. "If anything ever happened to you, I…I wouldn't know what to do with myself…"

Mo's eyes snap to yours. "And you think I do?" She whispers, her voice sounding distraught. Her hands retreat from you as she rests them on the bed, continuing to look at you incredulously. "You think that seeing you like this doesn't kill me also?" She asks, her voice raising slightly.

You can't believe the pain and hurt you see in her eyes.

"Mo I-"

"I can't believe he did this to you!" She exclaims, cutting you off, and standing up suddenly. She starts pacing around the room shouting. "He's such a jerk! We need to tell someone, get him in trouble, do something! I'm not gonna sit here and let him beat you up like that! Damnit! If I hadn't dumped him then-"

"Hey!" You rush over to her, grabbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "If you hadn't dumped him, then there wouldn't even be an 'us'!" You remind her, stepping closer to her.

She looks at you and sighs. "I know…I'm sorry for blowing up."

You can still clearly see the tears in her eyes as she looks down.

Your hands run down the length of her arms, clasping her hands, as you pull her into you. Her arms wrap around your waist securely, and your own arms drape around her neck, never wanting to let go. You feel her hair tickling your neck as she buries her head in the crook of it.

Her steady breathing is keeping you grounded. As you hold her tightly, there's a comfort there you can never express in words. Just _knowing_ she was there for you, and you were there for her, made you feel safe.

You were saying a million words just by saying nothing at all. The silence, the energy, between you two doing all the talking. It's these moments of intimacy that you live for. These moments of pure _connection_.

You breathe in deeply, the quiet finally relaxing the both of you. Without really thinking, you yawn.

"Are you tired?" She asks quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peace between you.

At the mention of it, you suddenly feel a wave of exhaustion come over you. You've had a rough day. You're shocked you're even standing right now. You can still feel the throbbing from your wounds, it's light, but present. In that moment all you really want is to collapse onto the bed and rest.

"Extremely." You whisper back.

Neither of you need anymore convincing. She's already pulling you toward the bed, knowing that you wouldn't want to leave for the life of you. And she wouldn't want you to either.

You settle onto the bed with a sigh, the comfort instantly pulling you towards unconsciousness. Mo leans over, flicking off the desk lamp, filing the room in darkness.

She pulls a blanket over the two of you, snuggling into your side as she drapes an arm over your stomach lightly and rests her head on your shoulder. Her leg slips between yours, bringing your bodies closer.

Your eyes close at the contact, a smile escaping your lips.

You feel her fingers brushing against the spot right above your hip, where your shirt has risen up. She's being so gentle, so soothing, it's making your skin tingle.

Sleep is slowly overtaking you, not wanting to move or open your eyes. "Mo?" you mumble out in a drowsy voice.

She hums in acknowledgement, showing you have her attention.

"Thanks for helping me. For everything." You pause, yawning again. "My life would be nothing without you."

You don't need to open your eyes and look at her to know she's smirking. You can tell.

"Go to sleep, Yamada." She whispers out playfully, pulling you closer if it's even possible. A giggle escapes your throat as you finally let sleep have you.

"Goodnight, Mo."

As your mind shuts down, you still feel her light touches against your side. Her soft breathing. The heat of her body against yours. And you know everything is perfect.

"Sweat dreams, Stell."


	4. The Truth: Part 1

The fifth month was the scariest.

You and Mo both knew it had to happen. You had to tell them eventually. It was inevitable. Neither of you really discussed it, but it was always in the back of your mind.

You think that the reason it took so long to want to tell them was because you wanted to know this would work. You wanted to know that you and Mo would last. That it wasn't some 'fling' or 'experiment'. At almost half a year of being in a relationship with her, you knew that this was what you wanted. _She _was what you wanted. And she wanted you.

It was only fair to tell them. To be honest with them.

But it was mostly Mo you were worried about. The way they would react to her. So naturally, you would go first. You both agreed to do it together but, you had to be the test run. The preparation for her. And that was fine if it made her happy. If it helped her.

Were you scared? Hell yeah, you were.

After years of no real relationship with them, you were scared shitless of destroying the one you had now with this revelation. But Mo was always first. And you knew how they are with her.

If you were scared shitless about telling _your _parents, imagine how terrified Mo was to tell _hers_.

But just like always, you two would get through it together. Whether your parents accepted it or not.

* * *

You and Mo were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when you heard the car door slam in the driveway.

It was a cool September night, about 8 o'clock. You and Mo always hang out at your house on Friday nights, especially since the start of Senior year has been disrupting your time together.

Although most Friday's you feel relived for the weekend and giddy about being around Mo, tonight your nerves are on end. Your anxiety is killing you, and your heart is thumping in your chest.

Your leg is bouncing up and down rapidly, and you run your hand through your hair as you hear the front door open and close. You feel Mo's hand on your knee, and you look over at her. She gives you a reassuring smile and a light squeeze on your leg. It's enough to get you to calm a little. Knowing she's here with you.

You hear your parents talking, as they set down all their bags and papers from work. They finally step into the living room, glancing at you guys. Your heart pounds harder.

"Hi, girls!" Your dad greets cheerily, picking up the news paper and settling down in the loveseat.

"Hey, Mr. Yamada." Mo replies with a small smile.

You hate how casual it feels.

"Have you girls eaten yet?" Your mother asks, pointing towards the kitchen. Mo is about to answer, but you can't take it anymore. Your palms are sweating, and you're trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Yeah, actually, I need to tell you guys something." You blurt out urgently. Immediately the atmosphere changes. Your parents catch the tone in your voice, the fear, the seriousness. You turn off the TV and your dad puts the paper down.

"What is it?" Your mom asks, sitting on the other couch.

Both are watching you curiously, and you suddenly feel self-conscious. You gulp thickly, glancing at Mo. She gives a small nod, urging you to say it. You glance back between the two of your parents, not sure how to say it, _scared _to say it.

You clench and unclench your fists nervously, taking a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Mo and I are in a relationship."

Dead quiet.

You close your eyes wanting to disappear. Not wanting to see the looks on their faces. Not wanting to hear the harsh words they'll say. But what you hear isn't what you're expecting at all.

Laughing.

You slowly open your eyes. Your dad is _laughing_.

You're too shocked to react. Is he laughing at you? Laughing with you? Does he think it's a joke? You look at Mo, who's smiling with relief. You glance at your Mom who's smiling from ear to ear.

"I-I don't understand…" You let out, struggling with the situation.

Your Mom starts laughing along with your dad, as she stands up, holding her arms out and walking to you. You stand up as well, completely confused as what to say. Your Mom hugs you tightly.

"Stell, I'm so proud of you!" She exclaims happily. You start to calm down, realizing they aren't mad or disgusted with you.

"Wait, so…you're okay with it?" You ask, stepping away from your mom and looking back at your dad. Mo is standing beside you, smiling brightly.

"Okay with it?" You dad echoes, as he too pulls you into a hug. "Of course we're okay with it!" He declares stepping away and hugging Mo as well.

"We may be science geniuses, but that doesn't mean we can't see love when it's right in front of us!" Your mom adds in, clapping her hands like a fan girl. In any other situation, that would've been really creepy.

"So, you knew?" Mo asked, glancing at you.

Your dad looked between you two, smiling. "What, you mean how Stella was overly happy all the time? Why only you two would hang out and not the whole band? Oh and I hope you know that your room isn't sound proof, Stell."

Your eyes widen as Mo blushed furiously, looking away.

"Dad!" You call out, embarrassed, covering your face with your hands. Both your parents started laughing again.

You take Mo's hand and start pulling her towards the hallway leading to your room. "I love you guys, you're the best!" You call back to them as Mo waves. You make it into your room and you shut the door.

You turn, running to Mo as you grab her around the waist and spin her in a hug. She starts giggling, wrapping her arms around your neck, as you set her back down.

The only light in the room, was the moon shining through the window, but you couldn't care less. Mo was always gorgeous to you.

"I can't believe this…I'm so happy." You admit, just holding her tightly. She laughs quietly, snuggling into your neck.

"I can't believe your dad said that." She says chuckling. You smile.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything like that yet, but you do tend to be loud." Mo pulls away, slapping you playfully on the shoulder at your teasing.

"Don't act like you aren't loud either." She retorts, smiling.

You sigh over-dramatically, slipping your fingers through her belt loop and pulling her closer. "I know, I just can't help it…" Your voice trails off lowly as you lean towards her, your faces inches away.

She giggles once more, her hands around your neck. "Well maybe we should work on that." She whispers, closing the space between you.

The second her lips meet yours, your heart is beating out of control. You'd think that you'd be used to kissing Mo. Used to the feeling of your heart racing. But it's the exact opposite.

Every kiss you share is different. Every kiss gives off a different emotion. And right now, with this teasing, playful atmosphere, you know well that Mo is intending to make this kiss like that. Teasing and playful.

And as much as you hate her teasing, you can't help but love it. You'd never admit it to her, or else the torture would never end, but her teasing is just as much a turn on as her herself.

As your lips move with hers, Mo doesn't hesitate to start the teasing. Her fingers are already tickling the back of your neck, and you're desperately trying to not let that drive you crazy. She starts walking, pushing you backwards.

Before your brain even has time to wonder what she's doing, the back of your legs hit the mattress. Her hands grip your shoulders, pushing you onto the bed roughly.

You lay there on your back panting and staring up at her. She's standing at the foot of the bed, watching you thoughtfully. You slide up to the middle, trying to calm your nerves and even your breathing. She doesn't give you any time to recuperate because she's climbing onto the bed as well, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Uh-oh.

There's no escaping as she crawls on top of you, straddling your waist. She leans down, her lips meeting yours once again. Your hands grip her hips tightly, and you find your heart beating harder than before.

Her fingers slip under the hem of your shirt and you shiver at her cold touch. Her lips leave yours as she starts kissing your neck lightly, barely making any contact. Your hands subconsciously clench the fabric of her jeans as you hold back a moan.

"Fuck, Mo. Stop teasing me." You mumble. At your words, you feel her bite gently, and another moan crawls up your throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" She whispers, her breath against your skin makes you shudder. "You aren't allowed to make a single noise, or else none of this for a week." She tells you, as she bites down again.

Your hands clench again, trying to contain whatever noise was about to come out. She smiles against you, and you know that your reaction is only fueling her teasing. You can still feel her fingers at the base of your shirt, and you pray she doesn't try to lift it up.

But you aren't that lucky. She does something worse.

Suddenly, both her hands slip under your shirt, making your whole body tense up. Her hands are _freezing_. Your breath hitches in your throat as she runs her hands all the way up to the rim of your bra and back again.

"Shit, Mo! You're making it _really _hard not to make any noise right now." You growl into her ear. She's still kissing your neck lightly, and you feel her smile once more. She drags her lips back up to yours, and your thankful now that there's something blocking the noises you're trying so hard to contain.

Although with Mo, you learn kissing doesn't really help at all.

Next thing you know, she's _kissing_ you. No light touches or teases, but serious kissing. Not that you're complaining at all, but this little game of hers is seriously starting to become unbearable.

She's kissing you roughly, her cold hands still pressed against your bare stomach. You're starting to get used to the coolness of her hands, but her lips are what's driving you insane now. Your lips are moving with hers harshly, and your starting to find breathing an issue. You really don't want to pull away, but Mo makes that decision for you.

Her hands run back up to your ribs, and very slowly, she drags her nails down your stomach.

Unintentionally, you throw your head back, breaking the kiss, and gritting your teeth as you try to keep control over yourself. Her pinkies are moving down the side of your stomach, and you shiver when goose bumps cover your body.

Her lips immediately go back to your neck, only this time she isn't holding back. She's nibbling _everywhere_, and her nails are still tormenting you as you clench her hips even tighter.

"Mo, I can't take this much longer or else I'm gonna loose it." You warn her, tensing again as her nails start moving up to your ribs. You feel her laugh.

"Your doing such a great job Stell, your parents won't have a clue. I would hate for them to hear their daughter 'loose it'." She continues kissing down your neck, to your collar bone, and back again.

So that's what this is about. Two can play at this game.

You take all your body weight and turn sideways, flipping her over. Immediately, you start kissing her. Not giving her anytime to protest or stop you.

Already she's starting to breathe heavily and you realize how much easier this could be for you. Her legs are wrapped around your waist, which isn't going to help her at all. Unfortunately the only thing holding you up and keeping you from crushing her are your arms on either side of her shoulders, meaning you can't use your hands.

But frankly you don't need them. All you have to do is get some noise out of her.

Her arms wrap around your neck, and you kiss her even harder. After a few seconds, you pull away, giving her a chance to breathe as you start to kiss her neck. You feel her pulse and you realize just how _fast _her heart is beating. You let out a smile, because you're just getting started.

Without warning, you grind your hips downwards into hers roughly as you bite down on her neck hard. Mo's nails dig into your neck, and her body tenses up, trying to hold it in.

"Fuck, Stella! That's cheating!" She protests, her voice raising.

"You never said I couldn't." You mutter back, kissing the spot where a hickey will surely appear later.

"Don't do that! That's so unfa-"

You don't let her finish as you buck your hips against hers again, her words cutting off into a growl. Her nails scratch down your shoulders this time, making you hiss in surprise. She leans her head back, as your shoulders start burning.

You take your lips up to her ear and you start kissing right below her earlobe. "I didn't know you were a scratcher Mo…" You whisper, this time letting the weight of your waist drop down on her. You slowly push upwards.

"Damnit, Stella." She starts, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I didn't know you were a fucking _thruster_."

You push forward roughly once again, and she gasps, digging her nails into your shoulders making them sting even more.

"Shit! Stop doing that please…" She begs.

"What? You mean this?" You grind down a last time, and that's when _Mo_ looses it.

She grabs your shoulders, pushing you back slightly, and slams her lips into yours. She slides her tongue into your mouth, and you don't hesitate to kiss her back just as forcefully.

All playfulness and teasing has disappeared, the kiss becoming heated and serious. Your tongues are battling for dominance, not really caring at the moment how far its going, or how far you want it to go. You're just _doing_.

Her hands are around your neck, pulling you into her, and her hips are grinding into yours just as much as yours are grinding into hers.

Her hands slowly release your neck, and you feel them trail down your sides and reach for the hem of your shirt. The second she grabs it to pull it off, a buzzing goes off in the room.

Mo's phone.

"Shit…" You breathe out, pulling away slowly, your nose brushing against hers.

Neither of you open your eyes, living in the moment that you _really _don't want to end. Her hands come back up, balling the fabric of your collar as she pulls you down and kisses you slowly.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The phone is still buzzing.

Regrettably, you pull away once more as her lips lean up to meet yours. "Mo…" You whisper as she kisses you again.

"Just ignore it." She breathes out before kissing you harder, bucking her hips into yours again.

Finally the buzzing stops and you don't protest any longer.

You kiss her back, continuing where you left off as you slip your tongue into her mouth. Her hands are still clutching your shirt tightly, holding you closer as your heart starts racing again.

You can feel her hips against yours, and it's driving you _wild_. She releases your shirt, her hands running through your hair, and resting around your neck. Once again her fingers are tickling the back of your neck and you just can't help it.

A low moan escapes your throat.

Mo giggles against your lips. "You moaned." She mumbles as she brings her lips back to yours.

You scoff, pulling away slightly. "Like I give a shit." You mutter, leaning up and reaching for her shirt. She smiles at you, lifting her shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor.

You look down at her in awe. She's laying below you in just a bra. Her flawless, smooth skin. Her heavy, uneven breathing making her stomach brush against yours. Her bright brown eyes sparkling up at you. And she was all yours.

"You're so beautiful." You whisper, crashing your lips down to hers. Unlike her hands, you can feel the warmth emanating from her body and it just makes you want to be even closer to her. Her hands start reaching for your shirt-

"Monu?"

The door opens widely as the lights are turned on.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

You don't even have time to get off Mo or turn around, before a pair of hands grab your shoulders, throwing you away from her. You fall off the bed awkwardly, trying to catch yourself with your hands, as your stomach slams to the ground.

The breath is knocked out of you as you slowly roll over, leaning on one elbow, your other arm clutching your gut. You take a deep breath and look up. Complete and utter fear runs through you as you stare up in shock.

Mr. Banjeree.


	5. The Truth: Part 2

The first thing that went through your head is how horribly bad that situation looked.

It wasn't like you had any of your clothes off, only Mo did. What if he thought you were assaulting her or something? Or forcing yourself on her?

God if that isn't the worst way to discover the truth, then what was?

* * *

"Oh God! Baba, I can explain!" You hear Mo exclaim from the bed.

You can't move. And neither can Mo's father. He's _staring_ at you. His eyes are filled with rage, disbelief, confusion, and almost…fear. You hear Mo moving, probably to put her shirt back on.

You think about what could possibly be going through his head. Is he disgusted? Is he ashamed? Is he disappointed? Suddenly Mo is standing beside him, touching his shoulder lightly.

He recoils at her touch, his glare snapping to his daughter. "I didn't raise you this way Mohini! What are you doing w-with _her_ of all people?!" He shouts, pointing an accusing finger toward you.

His words twist your heart into knots. This is what you were dreading. Mo looks shattered, not sure what to say or if her father would even listen to begin with.

"Listen I-" Mr. Banjeree holds up his hand, cutting her off. She shuts her mouth quickly, glancing at you still frozen on the floor. His eyes, fuming with anger, turn back to you.

"This is all _your_ fault! You've turned my daughter into this…this…" He gestures to Mo, not even sure what to call her. You're about to stand up and explain what was going through your mind, but for the second time in her life, Mo stands up to her father.

"Stella hasn't _done_ anything Baba, besides make me happy! She's smart and talented, and ever since we've been together, both our grades in school have improved!" She exclaims, catching her father's attention.

He's looking at her with the most confused and conflicted expression you've ever seen. And you can't help but feel slightly guilty for making him feel like that.

"I care about her, and she cares about me!" Mo continues. "What's wrong if we're dating? We aren't hurting anyone! I'll date whoever I want to date! And if you can't accept that, then what kind of father are you?" Her eyes are piercing daggers, and you honestly can't believe she just said all that to her own _father_.

His eyes soften at her words, but he looks really lost at what to say. At what to do. He glances over to you, still laying there on the floor. He really seems to want to say something and he looks back to his daughter.

"I would like to speak with Stella." He says to her, glancing back at you.

You gulp thickly.

Mo opens her mouth, but nothing comes out as her gaze flickers uncertainly between you and her father. She seems taken aback at his response to her little speech, and you were too. He doesn't say anything else as he leaves the room, and you know he expects you to follow him.

You stand up slowly, and walk towards the door, when Mo grabs your wrist gently. Her eyes meet yours, and she looks really unhinged. "Be careful…" She whispers. You nod silently, words unable to come out from the new bursts of anxiety pulsing through you.

You make your way to the living room, and see Mr. Banjeree walk out the front door. Your parents, who are standing near the door, look at you. "Good luck." Your mom lets out with a reassuring smile. Your dad is watching you sympathetically.

You realize they were probably the ones who let him inside. They'll pay for that later.

You don't respond as you walk out the door, the cool night air slightly relaxing you. Mr. Banjeree is walking down your drive way, heading across the street to his own house.

"Fuck…" You mumble, your heart pounding with fear.

You follow him anyway, and it feels like an eternity before you finally make it inside the Banjeree's house.

He sits at the dining room table and nods to the chair across from him, motioning you to sit down. You comply, hesitantly settling down in the chair. He's examining you, as if deciding how to plot your death.

You swallow hard.

"How long has this been going on?" He asks, folding his hands on the table.

He doesn't seem upset or angry or anything. In fact, he looks calm and collected, the complete opposite of how he was acting a few minutes ago. You take a deep breath. "About five months…" You curse yourself because your voice is shaking.

He nods, and looks at anything but you.

Now you can sense the tension and awkwardness of the direction this conversation is going. You aren't surprised really. You doubt Mr. Banjeree thought he'd ever walk in on his daughter with a _girl_. Let alone _you_. It was a lot to take in. And you can't blame him for struggling with the situation.

Not to mention the fact that Mr. Banjeree never thought of you as his favorite person. You and Mo were complete opposites. And there's a part of you that always thought Mo's father blamed you for her rebellion against him.

In a way you were to blame.

You were a hardcore guitar player. She was a classically trained violinist. You were a trouble-maker. She was valedictorian. You were a rebel. She preferred to sit on the sidelines. You weren't afraid to be yourself. She hid in that shell of hers.

And look at Mo now.

Now she's the bass player in a famous pop band. Now she loved the spotlight as much as you did. Now she was the vibrant, beautiful girl she always was on the inside. Now she was a girl millions of boys drooled over.

You thought Mr. Banjeree hated you for that.

Finding out his daughter was in a relationship with the very same girl who turned-not only her life-but the whole family's life upside-down, probably wasn't news he wanted to hear. It wasn't something you thought he'd approve of.

That's why you were so terrified to tell him.

Because the approval of Mo's father is what you wanted the most. You wanted his blessing. You wanted him to look at the two of you and think how proud he was that his daughter had you and vise-versa. All you wanted was his _acceptance_.

"Look Sir, I promise you that Mo is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really, _really _care about her, and all I want is her happiness. That's something we can agree on right…? We both want her to be happy?"

His gaze meets yours, and he's taking in the words you spoke, letting the sincerity sink in. He takes a moment before nodding to your question. And you take that as a sign to continue.

"I know that we're young and naive, but that's why we waited this long to want to tell you. We wanted to make sure that our relationship would work out, that we were both committed to it, and I am 100% committed to your daughter. That I swear."

Your leg starts bouncing nervously, mostly because you're sitting here pouring your heart out to your girlfriends father. It's a really hard thing to do, and you aren't sure where these words are coming from, but they seem to be making sense. At least you aren't making a fool of yourself.

Mr. Banjeree takes a deep breath, and furrows his brows. "What about college?" He asks intensely. This is the answer he's looking for. Yet this is the one question you hate the most. But you know what you have to do, what you may have to do in the future.

"For me, I know I'm not the smartest kid in school. Especially with my ADHD and dyslexia, but I've been working _extremely _hard to bring my GPA up for scholarships." You pause a second, thinking about your answer carefully.

"I want to do something with music, but my fallback if that doesn't work is to study Law Enforcement. Y'know go to law school, and get a degree for that, become a lawyer or a police officer, maybe even join the army…" At this he raises his eye brows, looking surprised, yet thoughtful.

You haven't told anyone about that ever. Not even Mo. But Mo's father was different. You felt this was something he needed to know, something he deserved to know if you were to be with his daughter.

Here comes the part you hate about this question.

"As for Mo…" You hesitate for a moment, searching for the right words. "I would never hold her back from college. Even if she had to go half-way across the world, I would never stop her no matter how much it would hurt."

Mr. Banjeree is listening intently, waiting for you to finish.

"Her future means everything to her, and I respect that. I'm willing to let her go if it will help her future…" You stop, a pain tugging at your heart, because eventually you _would _probably have to say goodbye to Mo. It would kill you, but her future was more important.

Mr. Banjeree nodded one last time, before standing up and walking in front of you. You stand up slowly, slightly intimidated be the height difference. He held out his hand, and you look at him confused.

"I…I want you to be with my daughter." He says slowly.

Your eyes widen in amazement, as you gasp happily. "Really?!" You exclaim, shocked and relieved.

He nods. "It might take a little getting used to but…right now I can tell you two make each other very happy. You are a great girl Stella. I know the both of you have a bright future."

You grab his hand and shake it, before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much Sir! I promise I won't make you regret allowing this!" You pull away, unable to stop the large smile on your face.

He motioned to the door. "I think she's still waiting for you. You better get back and let her know you're alive." He offers a small smile before you nod and bolt out the door. You run across the street, up your drive way, and burst through the front door.

Immediately you see Mo and your parents sitting on the couch. They seemed to have been talking, but at the sound of your entrance, Mo's attention snaps to you.

"Stella!"

She stands up and you run to her, probably still smiling like a fool. You tackle her in a bear hug, as she stands there shocked.

"He's okay with it Mo! Your dad's okay with it!" you tell her with glee.

"What?!" She pulls away, still holding your shoulders. "Really? Are you serious?" She asks, a grin already escaping her lips.

"I'm totally serious." You breathe out, the reality of it all finally hitting you. She lets out a squeal of joy, pulling you into another warm embrace. Your parents are smiling as they quietly leave the room and go to bed, allowing the two of you to be alone.

You tighten your grip on her. "Now we can finally be together." You whisper, sighing in relief.

It's over.

You finally told both sets of parents. The fear and pressure that had always been silently hanging over you was gone. And you felt so free. So relieved. So _happy_.

"I know. I thought my dad was gonna tear you to shreds." She mumbles into your neck. Her steady breathing was finally settling down your nerves. It had been an emotional day.

But now, everything was out in the open. All the people important to you knew who you really were. And that was simple. You were Stella Yamada, Mo's girlfriend.

That's all you care about.

You let out a small laugh, holding her a little tighter. "Oh believe me, I did too." You breathe in her scent. Her arms securely wrapped around your neck. Your arms snaked over her lower back. Her head buried in the crook of your neck. You never felt so content.

"I did too."


	6. Fights and Decisions

The one thing you never thought much of while being in a relationship with Mo, was how fame would effect it.

It just didn't really occur to you because in your head, you never considered yourself "famous". You didn't think anyone in the band did.

Obviously you weren't the world-wide known type famous like Justin Bieber or Taylor Swift, but you did have a pretty large following. And you didn't have a clue about the occasional paparazzi photos leaked onto the web. You never really followed that stuff.

At least not until you found the magazine.

The magazine that ultimately, and unfortunately, _did _make you A LOT more famous then you were before. And that comes with pros and cons.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that got people's attention. Maybe it was because of the performance Lemonade Mouth had done right before the picture was taken.

It isn't everyday that you get to perform at MSG for a _second _time. People tend to notice you after that. Especially with the magazine that was published a few days later and released for all eyes to see.

How could you have known people were watching once you were backstage? You didn't think anything of it when you pulled Mo in for a celebration kiss after that exhilarating experience again.

You couldn't help yourself.

Your heart was still racing, the blood pounding through your veins, you were sweaty and panting, not to mention the adrenaline coursing through you, igniting your hormones to the extreme. You couldn't resist _one _kiss.

And that magazine changed things a lot more then you ever imagined.

* * *

"Oh my God! Is that _us_?"

It was Christmas morning, the last Christmas the band would have before life tore you away from each other. You all wanted to spend it together, doing whatever, just having fun and enjoying the holiday.

It was also your eighth month being with Mo. And it's been the best eight months of your life. Her parents adjusted well to the news after getting over the initial shock and concern, but that's what parents do.

After waking up and opening presents, you had all decided to head down to the mall, and do what teenagers do: Spend their money.

You were in a random little store, checking out some cool belts, Olivia and Wen were examining some jackets and scarves, while Charlie was looking at a few neat hats to wear to up-coming performances. Although at the sound of Mo's exclamation across the store, you all turn curiously towards her.

She's standing at a magazine rack, staring wide-eyed at a particular one she picked up, her mouth hanging open.

"What is it?" Wen asks, as the four of you walk over to her.

You stand behind her, looking over her shoulder, and the second you see what she's holding, your whole body tenses up.

On the front cover of the magazine was a picture of you and Mo. _Kissing_.

You know exactly when and where it was taken from what you were wearing and what you looked like. But how…? "Whoa…" Charlie breathes out, clearly shocked as well.

"I don't get it…who took this picture? You were backstage!" Olivia protests, anger clear in her voice.

No one has an answer.

Mo still hasn't said a word. She's just frozen, staring at the picture, before opening it and reading the article inside. Wen reads it out loud.

"_Lemonade Mouth, an upcoming new pop band, has been rocking the stage and climbing up the charts, selling over 1 million albums across the country. Consisting of Olivia White (lead singer), Wendell Gifford (keyboardist), Charlie Delgado (drumer), Mohini Banjeree (bassist), and Stella Yamada (guitarist), these five young artists seem to be taking over the world with their rebellious music and spirits. Most recently the band got to relive the chance of a life time and perform at Madison Square Garden for the second time within a year! But, was performing at MSG the only thing that's got fans buzzing? Many are aware of the unbelievable friendship between Stella and Mohini, but is there more than just friendship? As seen in this picture, the two seem to be a lot more than just "friends"…could the two possibly be in a relationship? Or do you think this was just a spur of the moment kiss? Well according to a reliable source, these two have been dating for several months, and have done a lot more than a simple peck on the lips! Do you think the two will work out, or that this is just a fling? How do you think this will effect the LGBT community? Do you think this will effect fans and future events for the band?"_

With that, Mo slams the magazine shut before throwing it to the floor and storming out of the store. The others stare after her as you slowly bend over and pick up the magazine.

You stare at the article for a few seconds, before looking back up at where Mo disappeared moments before. Why was she so upset? Was she ashamed that she was dating you?

You glance back down, and look at the cover. You and Mo kissing.

To see it in a picture like this, to see it broadcasted to the world, you honestly…liked it. You never hid your relationship from the public before, but now having everyone aware that Mo was _yours_, you didn't mind that at all.

Plus the two of you really did genuinely look good together on a magazine like this. It was publicity, that was good for everyone right?

This was the first time the media ever cared about Lemonade Mouth. It was the first time people actually _saw_ you. Sure people went to see you in concerts and and shows, but only fans did that.

This magazine…_everyone_ reads it. Fans or not, now people knew your name. They knew your face. And now they knew you were dating Mo. It was a liberating feeling.

Not to mention, this magazine could change Lemonade Mouth…It could get you more fans, more opportunities! When you first started the band, you never thought about making a career out of it. You never thought it could go that far.

But look at how successful you already were, look at how much more successful you could be! What if _this_ was your future? The _bands_ future.

None of you would have to say goodbye, you'd stick together and be the next big thing in music. You'd go on tour, you'd be a role model, you'd live your _dream_. But you couldn't do any of that if Mo wasn't in either. Your heart sank.

"Mo!" You pass the magazine to Olivia, running out of the store, and into the mall.

You scan around looking for her. In the distance you see familiar dark, silky hair, with that same sway in her walk.

"Mo!" You call again. Either she doesn't hear you, or she ignores you as she keeps going, creating more distance between you. You take a deep breath, about to run after her.

"Excuse me?"

You turn around at the voice. It was a girl, about your age. Blonde hair falling in her face and bright blue eyes meeting yours.

"You're Stella, right? From Lemonade Mouth?"

You're stunned in place. This girl, this _stranger_ knew who you were? It was crazy, and amazing all at the same time. You blink a few times before you find your voice.

"Um, yeah I am." You say smiling.

At your response her face lights up as she runs a hand through her hair. "Wow…I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of you guys, your music is _really_ moving." She looks down, almost embarrassed from the words she spoke.

It was weird. This girl seemed _star struck_ by you. It was strange that you were making this girl feel like that, but it was also…cool. It was really cool to have that effect on some random stranger, and to see the shy look on her face, made you chuckle.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. No one has ever really said that to me before, at least not until now, but I'm glad you did. It gives me a reason to keep going." You smile. The words come out naturally and smoothly as though you've talked to fans like this your whole life.

She blushes and touches your arm lightly. "Could I like…get your autograph?" She asks nervously, looking down again.

You couldn't believe she just asked that. She wanted an autograph? From _you_? You try not to show your surprise, you wanted to look experienced and calm. That's what you always did right before a performance or interview, this wasn't any different.

"Yeah, of course!" She hands you a pen and paper from her bag and you take it gratefully before signing your name.

You hand it back as she giggles. "I didn't know you were left-handed." She admits, glancing at the newly signed paper.

You hold your hand up. "Yup, always have been, always will be." You smile at her again.

She looks away blushing once more. "Well, I have to go. Thank you for the autograph, it really means a lot to me." She says. She turns to leave.

"Oh, wait!" You put your arm out, stopping her. "What's your name?" You ask. You wanted to remember the first autograph you signed, the first person who asked for it.

She smiles. "Skyler." You nod, waving as she walks away, mingling back into the crowd.

You stand there for a moment. Did you really just sign an autograph? Whoa…

Out of nowhere you feel a firm grip on your wrist, pulling you backwards, and dragging you to the corner wall. "Hey!" You protest as they finally release you and you turn towards them confused.

Mo.

"What the hell was that Stella?" She asks furiously.

You smile excitedly, not even catching the fact that she was angry. "Oh my God! Mo, you aren't going to believe this! This girl, this _random_ girl, just came up to me and asked me for an autograph! Isn't that amazing?"

She doesn't reply. She crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow at you. Your smile drops.

"What's wrong?" You ask concerned.

She scoffs. "Really? You really have to ask that?" She's pissed at you, and as the harshness of her tone registers in your brain, you panic.

"Mo whatever I did to upset you, I didn't mean to. I don't even know what I did…" You admit, nervous that you might've done something wrong, and scared she won't forgive you. You've never seen Mo like this around you. It takes a lot to get her mad and honestly you were terrified that you screwed up big time.

She shakes her head, not believing you. "I saw you with that girl, Stella. She was all over you and you…" Her words cut off as if she couldn't believe you. "You were _flirting_ with her!"

"Whoa, wait…what on Earth are you talking about? I wasn't flirting with her!" You exclaim incredulously. Was Mo being serious right now?

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay Stella. That explains why you were making her blush, and giving her that damn smile-"

"What smile?" You ask, cutting off her rant of anger.

"You know…that charming, provocative smile you use to get what you want? Yeah, that smile…" She trails off, and you realize she wasn't even angry. She was hurt.

"That smile that I only use for you?" You add, leaning closer to her.

She doesn't answer. She glances up at you, sniffling, before looking back down. "I promise you Mo, I would never flirt with someone else. And if I did, I do it without even thinking, I don't mean it. Why would I do that when I have you?" You ask softly.

"But that girl-"

"That girl was just some girl okay? I was just being friendly and nice because no one has ever asked me for an autograph before…it was really amazing, and I just let it get to my head. I'm sorry for hurting you…" It came out as a whisper, and you step closer to her, her back hitting the wall. You lean into her, your hands pressed against the wall near her shoulders, holding you up.

"I love you Mo."

Your heart starts pounding at the words that escaped from your mouth. You've said 'I love you' to each other a million times, but it was always a friendly or teasing matter when you said it. This was the first time you've said like this. The first time where the meaning of it changed to something else.

"I'm _in_ love with you." You rephrase, her eyes staring into yours.

Your heart is racing a mile a minute. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if you just scared her away? You're pretty certain she can feel the anxiety emanating from you.

She doesn't say anything as she leans forward, pressing her lips to yours softly. Immediately you relax at her touch, her fingers brushing lightly against your ribs. You suddenly feel this overwhelming sense of desire flood through you and all you want is her.

You take one hand off the wall, running it down her stomach and to her thigh, and you kiss her harder. She takes a sharp breath at your movement before pulling away slightly. "Stell, I'm in love with you too, but we can't do this here." She whispers looking up into your eyes with a small smile.

You smile. "No one is watching Mo…" You trail off leaning forward to capture her lips again, only to be stopped with Mo's hand on your shoulder, pushing you gently.

"That's what we thought last time too." Her eyes meet yours.

The magazine.

You take a step back. "Does it bother you that much? That our kiss is on a magazine?" You ask quiety. Your voice is low, and you didn't mean for it to come out so pained, but honestly were hurt at the thought of that. Hurt that she didn't want people to know.

Her eyes widen, grasping your shoulders. "No! No that isn't it at all…" She trails off looking into your eyes.

"Then why are you so upset about it?"

She sighs, her hands moving down to the collar of your shirt, pulling you into her once more. She toys the fabric lightly. "I-I don't know…It's not that I don't want anyone to know it's just…I don't want _everyone_ to know." She explains quiety. "I mean, I want privacy. I want to have our things still be…our things. Not the world's things." She looks back up at you.

You glance down before looking back up. "But what about fans? Like that girl? I don't want them to ever cause a misunderstanding again. They need to get that your _mine_, and I'm _yours_. No one elses."

Mo chuckles lightly. "Even if they know about us, I don't think that'll stop them from trying." She whispers.

You smile. "Yeah but…don't you think that as long as we keep it confedential, the media will just try harder to find out? They'll probably follow us more, or sneak around more…I don't mind telling the world that you're _my_ world."

You lean in for another kiss when Mo turns away slightly. "Stell, we can't…"

You sigh in annoyence. "Are you really gonna let the stupid press stop us from being us? What's wrong with the world knowing? Either way, we won't have privacy! If you're gonna let this get in the way of _us_, then that's really unfair Mo."

She doesn't respond. She glances up at you before refusing to meet your gaze.

You snort. "Wow Mo. Just…wow." You push off the wall without another word and walk away. Leaving the mall and leaving the girl you love, as you hold back the tears of frustration.

* * *

Four days.

Four, _fucking_ days of pure and utter misery.

Four, endless days of not talking, seeing, or hearing from Mo.

It was definitely the worst Christmas break of your life.

You and Mo never officially broke up, but the pain was just as bad if not worse. She hadn't made any effort whatsoever to even text or call you. It was like she was totally fine with you out of her life. It hurt.

It hurt to the point where if you even thought about Mo, your throat choked up, and your eyes watered. It was the worst feeling in the world knowing the person you loved wanted nothing to do with you.

And as much as you wanted to run back to her on your hands and knees, begging for forgivness, you couldn't. Not only were you stubborn and your pride would never let you, but in your head, you truthfully weren't the one at fault here.

Mo was the one who should be begging on her hands and knees for forgivness, right?

You laid on your bed in thought, wrapped in warm blankets and surrounded by the empty tissue boxes used the past few days. Your eyes threated to spill more tears as you closed them tightly.

"Stell?"

You turn towards your door, hope rushing through your chest as you sit up.

Olivia.

"Oh…hey Liv." You don't bother to hide the disappointment in your voice as you slump back down on the bed in self-pity.

She sighs sadly, siting beside you on the bed. "Listen Stella, I know you and Mo are in this rough patch but it's New Years Eve! This is your favorite day of the year, and here you are moping and crying…" She lets her words hang in the air as she looks for a response from you.

"Can you blame me? Mo has torn me to shreds, and she doesn't even seem to care!" You protest, your voice cracking.

She places a reassuring hand on your arm. "Well…the band and I have gotten this get together arranged at Dante's for New Years. I think you'll feel better if you come…" Her brows raise in a pleading matter.

The past few days, Olivia has been trying to coax you out of your funk. Trying to be the great friend she's always been and make you feel better. You love her for it, but at the same time, in your pit of hopelessness, you don't even want to stand up.

"I-I…don't know Liv…Mo's gonna be there, right? I don't think I could handle that…" You don't say anything else, mostly because if you do, you might break down into sobs.

"Please, Stell? You haven't come out of your house in days, we're all worried about you. We can't go to a party without our leader…" She's pouting at you, and you know you can't say no to that logic.

"Okay, fine…but if anything happens, I'm leaving without hesitation."

* * *

You arrived late to the party because you didn't want to spend anymore time then you had to there. It was 11:40 by the time you walked through the doors, and you knew Olivia would be disappointed.

"Stella! Where have you been?" She exclaims over the music, her tone urgent.

You walk over to the drinks, grabbing a coke and popping the top. "At home, where else?" You reply with a sigh.

She rolls her eyes at you, grabbing you drink and putting it down. "I told you the party started at 9!"

"Look, I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't want to make you mad, I just really couldn't stand being here knowing that-"

As if on cue, the music stops and you see Mo hop onto the stage. She looks slightly nervous cause she's taking deep breaths, and she's wearing the same dress from your first MSG performance.

Your heart clenches painfully. She looks _gorgeous_. Her eyes scan the crowd and meet yours for a split second before you turn away. "I gotta go, Liv."

"Not so fast!" Olivia grabs your arm tightly with both hands and pull you into the crowd. There's a chair in the center of the room and she pushes you into it forcefully.

She points a finger at you. "Stay and listen!" She comands before disappearing into the crowd once more.

You look forward, confused as Mo begins talking.

"How's everyones' New Years Eve going?!" She exclaims into the mic, creating loud screams and woots from the crowd. She smiles brightly at the reaction. "Nice…well, I'd just like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate. Friends, family, and even some new comers." She pauses before continuing.

"It's just great being with the people you love most for the New Year, isn't it?" A few people throw out shouts of aggreement. "It's a fresh start, a new beginning. But sometimes we have to do things to fix the past." Her eyes find yours again and this time you don't look away. "Especially when you screw up _really_ badly."

"Sometimes we do things that are totally unlike us, and sometimes it ends up hurting the people most important to us. But it's our job to fix it before it's too late. And that's what I have to do right now."

She takes the mic off the stand, and throws the stand to the side. She looks you dead in the eyes. "This one's for you Stell."

Your heart accelerates as you see Charlie, Wen, and Olivia hop onto the stage. Olivia with an electric guitar, Wen his keyboard, and Charlie to the drums. Microphone stands are near all three of them so they can sing as well. Was this really happening?

Then Olivia starts the opening cords on the guitar and Mo prepares to sing.

(**A/N:**** the name of the song is Magic by One Direction**)  
_(Italics=Mo, _**Bold=Olivia, Wen, Charlie, ****_Both=All_****)**

_B-B-B-Baby come on over_  
_I don't care if people find out_  
**Dada-Dadada-Da-Da-Da-Da**  
_They say that we're no good together_  
_And it's never gonna work out_  
**Dada-Dadada-Da-Da-Da-Da**

_But baby you got me moving too fast_  
_Cause I know you wanna be bad_  
_And girl when you looking like that_  
**Dada-Dadada  
**_I can't hold back_

**_Cause you-you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic_**

_So L- L - Let' em take a picture_  
_Spread it all around the world now_  
**Dada-Dadada-Da-Da-Da-Da  
**_I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now  
_**Dada-Dadada-Da-Da-Da-Da**

_But baby you got me moving too fast_  
_Cause I know you wanna be bad_  
_And girl when you looking like that  
_**Dada-Dadada  
**_I can't hold back_

_**Cause you-you've got this spell on me**_  
_**I don't know what to believe**_  
_**Kiss you once now I can't leave**_  
_**Cause everything you do is magic**_  
_**But everything you do is magic**_

_**Oh oh oh oh ohhhh**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh ohhhh**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh ohhhh  
**_**_Everything you do is magic_**

_They say that we're no good together_  
_And it's never gonna work out_  
_I wanna put it on my record_  
_I want everyone to know now_

_Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic _  
_Everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic_

_**Cause you-you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic**_

**_Oh oh oh oh ohhhh_**  
_**Oh oh oh oh ohhhh**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh ohhhh**_

_**Kiss you once now I can't leave  
Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic  
**__Dada-Dadada-Da-Da-Da-Da_

As the music stopped, the restraunt erupted into cheers and screaming. You sit there, shocked, and so happy at the same time. Mo did care about you. And she didn't care who knew.

She says a quick thank-you as she turns to leave the stage, and all of the sudden a coutdown starts among the crowd. The New Year!

10!

You look around, before pulling out your phone and looking at the time.

9!

11:59! It was seriously time? Ugghhhh!

8!

You stand up urgently, pushing the chair back.

7!

Where was Mo?

6!

You scan the crowd desperately trying to spot her.

5!

You dash towards the stage.

4!

You look back and forth, not sure where to go.

3!

Fuck! Where was she?

2!

You feel a hand grab your arm, spinning you around.

1!

A pair of lips crash into yours, and you knew instantly who it was.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Your hands clutch at Mo's hips as cheers, shouts, and whistles go off all around you. You feel her smile into the kiss as her hands meet at your neck.

You pull away slightly. "Happy New Year, Mo. I loved the song, by the way." You whisper, so only she can hear you. She smiles again before looking down.

"I'm so sorry Stella. I was wrong and stupid, and I hurt the person who means everything to me. You didn't deserve any of that and I only ignored you cause I had to set all this up and reherse the song. I felt so bad cause I knew you were all depressed and I just felt like a huge bitc-"

You cut her off with a slow kiss, melting into the familiarty of her lips. Her hands tighten around you as she finally relaxes at your touch.

"I've missed you…" You murmer, kissing her again.

"I know, I have too. I've missed you more than you could imagine." She says quietly, her head rests into your shoulder and your arms wrap around her waist. And the two of you are just hugging, holding onto each other as though you've been apart forever.

"I love you Stell." She mumbles into your neck.

For the first time in the last few days, a huge grin escapes your lips.

"I love you too Mo."

And in that moment, nothing could be better. Because all you needed to be happy was her, and after the long days of torture, you finally got her back. That's all that mattered to you.

You hear a slow song start playing from the speakers. You glance over Mo's shoulder to see Olivia and Charlie by the DJ stand, giving you smiles and a thumbs up. You chuckle at them, pulling away from Mo for a moment.

"Dance with me." You breathe out, a smirk on your lips as you hold your hand out.

She shakes her head playfully, taking your hand and placing her arm around your neck. "You're turning into a sap, Stell." She lets out a smile, resting her head in the crook of your neck as your other arm goes to her lower back, pulling her closer.

"Only for you Mo." You hear her laugh lightly and the two of you start to sway to the music.

It was one of those moments you wish you could freeze and stay in forever. The lights dimmed as some of the other couples started to dance as well, and you knew Olivia and Charlie were probably behind that too.

"Hey, you know, I was thinking about college and our futures and everything..." You trail off as Mo shifts her head to look at you.

"And?" She urges you to continue.

"Well I thought...what if this is our future? The band, the fans...we could stay together. All of us." You explain hopefully. "I mean, we won't have to be seperated or torn apart. We could live the life Mo! Take music all the way, be famous, sell albums, become inspirations to the world..."

She looks at you with furrowed brows. "You really want this don't you? Is that your dream?" She asks quietly.

You nod sheepishly. "My dream is to mean something to people. With the ones I love. With you."

You prepare yourself to be shot down. You didn't think Mo would be that quick to agree to something like this. This effects the whole plan she has set up, not to mention the fact that her father may not even allow her. But you think Mo has gotten past the stage of letting her parents control her life.

"I'm in."

You're taken so off guard that you actually stop dancing.

"What? R-Really? I mean...are you sure?" You stutter out. She pulls away to look at you.

"I'm certain. I knew the second I joined the band that we could make something more out of it. Making music and sharing it with people? As a career? That would be the best job in the world. I'm always happiest up on stage, especially with my best friends. I'd definitely rather do that than become some boring doctor." She gives you a smile, and your mouth can't even make words.

"Wow...I...but, your parents?" You scold yourself for sounding like an idiot.

"They'll let me do it if we have a real chance...which we do. If I can have a successful future doing what I love, they can't stop me." She looks up at you with bright eyes, the meaning of her words sinking in.

This can really happen...this could be your life...

You turn and at one of the tables you see Olivia, Wen, and Charlie talking and laughing.

"Hey, guys!" You call loudly. They all look at you, stopping their conversation. "How would you like to spend the rest of your lives making music? Being a band?" You ask, getting the attention of some of the people in Dante's.

The three of them look at each other, unsure. "You mean, no college?" Charlie asks, sounding excited.

You nod, smiling. "No college." You glance at Mo. "Not yet, anyway." You add.

Charlie smiles as he looks to Olivia and Wen. "I say let's do it!" Wen calls out.

Olivia grins widely. "How can I say no to that?" She jokes, shrugging.

This was it. This was the moment you all decided to take music to the next level. Shouts of enthusiasm echoed through the building at the exchange between you and the band. You all were _really_ going to do this. And you were going to do it the only way you knew how.

Together.


End file.
